Wet
by bitchy-broken
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Ohhhhhhh Okay, so because its raining today in SoCal, "I wish you would write a fic where Rae gets caught in the rain and y'know ahem her shirt sticks to her assets and Finn is a little mesmerized *wink wink* by the way it clings to her every curve." together or not is your choice :)


"What in holy shit's name", Rae bellowed as some insensitive fucker ploughed straight into her elbow, jogging her arm and inevitably the rest of her Snakebite down the front of her top.

"Calm down May, it were an accident", Finn huffed whilst gazing down her top and the wet patch he'd caused.

Rae rolled her eyes to learn it was Bloody Finn Nelson responsible for her wet tits. It's typical of him and she wouldn't be surprised if he bumped into her on purpose. She'd only known this boy for a couple of weeks and concluded pretty quickly that he was an arrogant big head. Always answering questions with one word and a shrug. He was so rude to her and she knew he didn't want her around. Well nobody really wants her around, but him especially.

"Yeah, well I'm bloody soaked ent I?" Rae's face scrunched in frustration and her cheeks burned pink with fury.

"Look, let me get you another pint? You're wearing a t-shirt over a long sleeved top - why don't you take the tee off so you're not so wet?

Rae was surprised to hear so many words departing from this boys lips, his big lips, his big juicy lips. Rae shook her head trying to shake away the improper thoughts she always had when observing his lips. The words he uttered seemed to make sense and she was left feeling obliged to comply or everyone would think she was a weirdo. She wasn't comfortable with the idea of losing one of her layers; it would feel like shedding part of her armour. There were so many eyes on hers and she was slightly tipsy so decided to comply so swiftly lifted her arms and pulled her tee off over her head leaving her in only a tight, light grey, long sleeved tee. When she looked back to Finn she noticed him look her up and down whilst breathing a large gulp of air. She was about to enquire what he was on about when he smiled, coughed and pointed out that she was almost dry now. He went to the bar with a peculiar looking walk to replace her pint. After he delivered the new full pint he insisted, well more like begged, to take her Rose's tee home to wash and iron. Rae tried to argue with him, but he shoved it in his coat pocket before she could grab it back from him.

Rae wasn't going to let him swipe it though, she had spent her birthday money on it and it was her favourite. "There's no point trying to nick that top Nelson, it'll be far too big for yer, so you might as well just give it back to us now!"

Finn gave her that look he always gave her; his eyebrows knitted together in the middle as he scrunched his forehead in confusion and probably disgust. "I'm not trying to take it May, I'll give it back." He pleaded.

Rae wasn't sure what his game was, but a crowd of onlookers had accumulated and she felt awkward in front of the audience. She relented with a whispered "have it then prick," and stomped off to the juke box to calm her nerves. She wasn't sure what was going on with this lad tonight. He kept looking her up and down and she didn't like it.

He always made her feel even more ugly and he was so handsome it was disarming. He had taken an instant dislike to her. She tried to speak to him; she tried to find common ground in music but only ever received huffiness in return. She had met his type before; they think their beauty makes them better than everyone else. Well Rae didn't care about this. Sure she'd had a couple of saucy dreams about him but that doesn't mean a thing. She didn't want to have a heart to heart with him…maybe just sex him to death.

Rae didn't realise he had followed her to the juke box and was stood in front of her whilst she day dreamed about running her hands over his toned shoulders and arms. She jumped as he coughed bringing her back to earth.

"Ahem, can you stop staring at me? It freaks me out." He grumbled with his shoulders hunched up.

Rae laughed cynically to herself; of course he couldn't handle being nice to her for longer than a minute. What was she doing imagining nibbling on his fingers and licking his face? He's a total prick. "Sorry, I know it must freak you out being looked at by a blob like me," she shouted, "I'll try not to look you in the eye ever again sir! We wouldn't want people to think you hang around with somebody so unworthy for Mr Cool, Fit Fucking Nelson. Well Fuck You!" Rae slammed her pint down on top of the jukebox, flicked him the bird and ran before anyone could see the tears fall from her eyes.

Finn rubbed his head with shame and kicked the jukebox in anger; he was disappointed in himself again. He always made such a prick of himself around Rae. And she always pointed it out. He didn't feel normal around her, he always felt so vulnerable and stupid around her; like she could tear him apart with one word or a look. He felt if she looked too hard she would be able to see right through him; and not like what she sees. She would know that he doesn't have anything interesting or funny to say; nothing worthy of her. He spent so many nights thinking about how he'd like her to look at him the way she did with Archie. He had become angry with his own best friend because of his own inadequacies. He wanted to talk and laugh with her, just spend some time in her company where he could gaze into her beautiful hazel eyes and perhaps snog her face off. But his own stupid brain kept letting him down.

Now, he'd made her feel embarrassed and upset. He had to go after her. He burst from the pub to the worst storm he had ever seen. The rain was coming down hard and was painful to the skin. Finn felt like even more of a dick as he had chased Rae from the pub and it was his fault she didn't even have her jacket with her. He took a left in the direction of Rae's house running, shouting out her name. He ran so fast he couldn't breathe properly. He saw her at the end of road bent over trying to catch her breath. He caught up to her panting he was sorry.

"Rae, please? I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! All I've ever wanted is for you ta like me the way I like you!" He blurted, still breathless and panting.

There she stood drenched from head to toe, tears in her eyes, rain drops trickled down her cheeks and dripped from the ends of her hair. She looked adorable and her boobs, those amazing boobs. Her rain drenched top had turned completely transparent from the soaking and clung to every single part of her voluptuous body. The view of those tits was the most arousing sight he had ever seen. He usually occupied his time staring at her beautiful eyes and her plump lips, but he had never been gifted a sight like this before and he couldn't rip his eyes from the view of her round bosom and pert nipples. He could even see the darker shading and bumpy texture of her areola. He knew he shouldn't stare, it was like gazing into the sun, he didn't want to be blinded by this Rae, but the view was hypnotic, he wanted to rip her clothes from her shivering body right there and then and devour her, he wanted to bury his face between those breasts and never return.

She was shivering from the cold and the excitement. Finn fucking Nelson, fittest lad in the whole Lincolnshire and its surrounding districts was opposite her with eyes ablaze on her assets. She didn't know what to say. She wouldn't usually accept this sort of scrutiny, but he was clearly spellbound by her curves and she was a little thrilled. She wasn't even sure if the moisture in her undies was from the pissing storm or the gushing from her never regions caused by this intense connection with the King of horn.

They were stood alone in the dark, soaking wet with just the sound of rain, thunder and their own panting breaths.

Rae managed to squeak out a few words. "What do you mean, you want me ta like you the same as you like me?"

Finn lifted his gaze from where he had been staring at her jugs and looked directly into her eyes. There was a dark intensity there that she had never properly noticed before. In hindsight she realised it had always been there. What she had been assuming was disgust now appears to be wanton desire and she was filled with exhilaration.

He stuttered a few words, "l, l, l, look May, I'm no good with talking, I I'm no good with words…". But he didn't finish his sentence. His mouth slightly open, he looked like he was about to pounce. And he did. He launched himself to her, pulling her body into his with a vice like grip. She let out an involuntary whimper which only encouraged him to advance further. He pushed her against the shutters of the closed green grocers where they stood and smashed his lips into hers. They both groaned with relief and pleasure. Rae closed her eyes feeling ecstasy through her whole body as Finn nibbled on her lips and down her neck and behind her ear whilst the whole time groaning and grinding himself into her body. Rae had never really kissed anybody before and she was astounded at just how wonderful this boys tongue felt in her mouth. She started to drag her tongue down the side of his neck enjoying the salty taste of his skin and the faint spicy smell of his aftershave.

Hours must have passed as they made out in the moonlight. His lips only occasionally leaving hers to either breathe or kiss another part of her body. "Rae?" Finn croaked, making her jump

"Yeah?" She managed to reply

"Does this mean, I can keep yer Stone Roses tee?"

"You cheeky bastard! Did you do that on purpose?" she smiled still panting from their previous exertions.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to have something of you, I were gonna buy yer a new one."

"Ok, just don't tell me what yer were you're gonna do with it" she pleaded with a cheeky wink.

He chuckled "You sure yer don't wanna know, you could maybe come round mine tomorrow and I'll show yer?" He laughed. "Anyway your shivering girl - lets get you home?" Finn removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

He positioned his arm around her waist pulling her close and led her the rest of the way home slowly dawdling through the rain. She laid her head on his shoulder while he used his free hand to scribble messages on the back of hers. He told how how much he cared for her and nerves had made him act like a dick around her. She forgave him saying she understood.

As they neared Rae's front door he asked her if she wanted anything in return for the t-shirt and she replied "Yes you!" She bopped him on the nose and kissed him softly on the lips before saying goodnight.

The end


End file.
